Forbidden Fruit
by Sasukeluva 4eva
Summary: A year after Kurumi almost lost her life in a fire that threatened to destroy her and her illicit love, things seem to be back to abnormal. When she and her boss are thrown into an unavoidable situation, will the consequences for their actions prove dire?


**a/n: Yeah, I apologise for the lateness of this update, but life is life; get used to it. (Please don't think that I am being rude by this; just having a **_**really**_** bad day... /_\) Anyways, I will do a short intro, and hopefully it will spur me further to write and update on this fic on a more regular basis, shorter intervals one might say; until then, please be patient and bear with me! **

**Do realise that I have another eleven stories sorta going (on/off), plus the ones that I have yet to publish, so if I do get a little tardy with this one you'll understand why and won't wanna castrate my ass, which I don't think is physically possible without dying anyways... ULP! o_O  
**

**So, on with the show!**

**-nudges Kozaburo-  
**

**Sasukeluva 4eva: "Yo, dude, you know what to do!"  
**

**Kou/Ko: "..... Fuck you..."  
**

**Sasukeluva 4eva: -twitch- "Ko...." *black aura*  
**

**Kou/Ko: "....." =_=  
**

**Sasukeluva 4eva: "Acck, I just can't win with you, can I?! Kurumi, if you will."  
**

**Kurumi: "Hai! *Ahem* 'Remote is the property of Seimaru Amagi-sensei; all rights reserved go to him and Tetsuya-san, the illustrator. This is just a fanfic based on his-**

**cough**_**their**_**cough- ingenious idea, where only the plot and any OC's in future belong to Sasukeluva 4eva. Now please read ahead to see me and Inspector Himuro kick some ****criminal ass!'"  
**

**Sasukeluva 4eva: -high-fives- "Sick intro man!"  
**

**Kou/Ko: -mutters to self- "Dumbass..."**

* * *

_Sasukeluva 4eva presents __'Forbidden Fruit'__; a __**Remote**__ fanfic_

* * *

Prologue

Aftermath

* * *

The sun's rays lit the sky's planes with a warm orange, signalling the beginning of another beautiful day, dawn rapidly approaching along with several dark black clouds; a female figure groaned in exhaustion, rolling onto her side so that she could get a better glimpse of the city outside, which was literally deserted.

_'I don't blame them, seeing as it's too early to be up and about right now...'_ Stifling a yawn, the brunette once again changed her position, finding a new stance to get comfortable in, as she stared out at the place in which she had now been living for roughly five years come this summer; it was strange to think that she, a born and bred country girl, was living in Japan's largest city, Tokyo.

But then again, she had always had the strange ability to cope and readjust to new situations, ones such as this; in fact, it hadn't taken more than a month for her to completely settle and start working as a meter maid for the local police department, whom were mostly comprised of a bunch of idiots that would have looked better in the 'Key Stone Cops' than fit-and-ready-for-investigating police officers.

That was just how she saw it, no matter how strong a liking she had taken to each and every one of them. Except Otaguro. He just... _annoyed_ her for some reason. Perhaps it was because he was always questioning her boss's prestige and logic on situations where he far superseded anybody's knowledge and intellect?

She didn't know, but all she could say was that it wouldn't end well for him if she baited Himuro into discreetly tattling on Otaguro's stuck-up ass to the Superintendant; he wouldn't be so cynical and uptight about every little move Himuro made then. Heh, the snotty little suck-up!

Thunder rumbled ominously in the backdrop of the sky, outlining the already pink-tinged sky with silver streaks, the lightning crashing to the ground where it met nothingness, disappearing almost as fast as it had appeared on the Earth; the woman sprung up startled, an ear-splitting scream exiting her throat to resonate off of the thin walls of her hotel room, matching the sound of rumbling thunder pitch for pitch.

Panting, she threw the covers over her head, burying her face underneath her cushions, hoping to drown out the noise that the outside was making; it did little to calm her. It only seemed to grow louder and louder as she wailed into the thin sheets of her pillows, the tone a repetitive buzzing... wait a second...

'_Sakura hirahira maiorite ochite yureru omoi no take wo dakishimeta kimi to haru ni negai shi ano yume wa ima mo miete iru yo sakura maichiru—_'

_'My phone!_'

With that, the woman threw off her coverage, leaving her stark in a pair of lacy white panties, that being the _only_ thing she had on, as she all but darted to where her handbag lay, all its' contents spilt on the table; funny, must have happened when she got in last night...

Just as her phone was about to go to dial tone, the woman answered, straightening out of habit until she was standing erect and at attention, right hand lifted halfway between her right breast and her forehead; realising the utter foolishness of her action, she stopped in mid-salute, answering the phone as cheerily as she could without sounding too frightened or groggy.

"This is Ayaki!" There was a pregnant pause before a deep, suave voice spoke, blunt and detached as any person could get, no emotion detectable.

"It's Himuro."

"Ah! Inspector Himuro! Thank you for your hard work!"

"I'm not working that hard."

Sweatdrop much?

"It was just a greeting..." The woman trailed off, not wanting to aggravate her boss any more than she should; he heard her clear as day, but chose simply to ignore her common reply to his painfully brief statement, knowing full well that she was a waste of time when it came to him even attempting to explain something moderately simple.

For him anyways.

"I need you here at the crypt, Kurumi. _Now_."

And with that, he hung up, evading the inevitable screeches of mortified protest that made their way to the brunette's mouth.

"Fucking damn you, Himuro!"

As the rain slowly made its' ascent to the soil of the ground, Kurumi bolted down the empty streets of Tokyo, for once glad that there was no traffic or pedestrians there to hinder her speedy trip to her workplace, where her boss, the Inspector, was awaiting her arrival with keen anticipation to start the new case, in his basement.

Boy was this going to be interesting, indeed it was.

* * *

**a/n: Well, here's the intro, super short but better than nothing! Please give me some advice so that I may have more inspiration to continue writing this fic! Any suggestions for a homicide case that you would like covered? Then lemme know, and I will use it, crediting the idea to yours truly to be fair of course! ^.-**

**The lyrics for the song used for Kurumi's ringtone are the property of 'Ikimono Gakari', whom wrote and made popular the song 'Sakura.' I just borrowed it! =)**

****

Arigato gozaimasu! You know what to do! Let your mouse hover over that magical green button below so that you may not only get a honourable mention next chappie, but also get pocky. Niiiiiccccee pocky! *drools* -glompsyouall-

**Please review! They make me smile! =D**

***-Sasukeluva 4eva out-***


End file.
